This statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Passenger car and light truck motor vehicles feature movable side door glass. A mechanism is required to move the glass between the upper closed position and the lower opened position. These mechanisms are generally known as window regulators. Window regulators can be manually operated, or can be driven by a power actuator, most commonly employing an electric motor. One type of window regulator uses a pulley arrangement having a metal cable wrapped around a drum driven by an electric motor. These devices use carriers movable along guide rails which engage the door glass which is a driven by the metal cable to control its motion.
The pulley assemblies provided for cable driven window regulator systems are available in numerous configurations. Generally, the pulley assemblies attached or coupled to the guide rail on a module plate are provided to rotate about an axis of rotation for changing a direction of the metal cable. Various fastening elements such as screws or stepped pins are used for rotatable attachments, which are guided centrally through the cable pulley assemblies.
As a result of the driving forces by a motor or as a result of a movement of the door glass, furthermore, relatively large forces such as a bending moment acting on the attached cable pulley in the window regulator systems are supported by the pulley assembly in the guide rail. Generally, the fastening elements are used for supporting the large forces on the cable pulley are used. We have discovered, however, that the pulley assembly with the fastening elements in the window regulator systems will take more manufacturing process steps for its assembly. Accordingly, there is constantly a desire to simplify the assembly. In addition, there is more desire to reduce cost and weight of automotive components, while providing a desirable durability, low warranty claims, and compliance with performance requirements.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.